


Independence

by prettysweet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysweet/pseuds/prettysweet
Summary: Dan is an omega. Dan’s an omega living by himself. At seventeen, still in school and working a full time job, he’s taken away from his home, and his life. A law was put in place, that any omega couldn’t live alone. Dan was taken to an orphanage of sorts, and he’s not going to be let out without an alpha by his side. Dan expected to never leave.





	1. I Think There's a Flaw in My Code

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! im oakley and im just here to tell ya that this was beta'd by the lovely @baked-potato-howell on tumblr !

_Three years before..._

_Dan wandered around his house, dusting shelves, mopping floors and feeling confident that his very own house was going to be clean and neat. He felt confident because he could do this, he could clean his own house, arrange his own things and keep his house clean. He felt so damn happy and confident, because this was his house, and his house was clean._

_The confidence wore after about an hour of scrubbing and cleaning and accidentally sticking his hand in some disgusting, weird mouldy food he’d left under his bed for too long. He took note to never leave food under the bed again, he’d hate to clean that up again._

_After another hour the house was finished, clean and sparkly. Ready to decorate and finally add some character. He confidence was renewed and he felt amazing. He, a small 14 year old omega, had his very own house, on a street in the city and where no family could get to him. He felt so free._

~

Dan walked into his house, without a bounce in his step or a sparkle in his eye. It was eleven at night and he’d just worked nine hours and gone to school for six. He was drained, but he was used to the feeling. He was omega living alone, and as empowering as it felt, he still had to earn his money and attend school, leaving him tired and emotionally drained. He just want to sleep for sixteen hours and wake up at twelve and order takeaway for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He didn’t want to have to work for nine hours everyday and study for exams and still barely have enough money to eat. But most of all, he wanted an alpha, he wanted to love someone, he wanted someone to love him, provide money for him and look after him, but Dan would never admit that. He was an omega living alone, a strong omega, a powerful omega, an independent omega, he didn’t want to rely on an alpha for anything.

Dan dropped his bag and crashed onto the couch, puffed from walking so far, (he didn’t own a car,) He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he also struggled to fall asleep, as his tummy was grumbling, wanting food. Dan dragged himself over to his cheap fridge and opened it, he saw the cheapest variety of two minute noodles. He grabbed a packet and was far too tired to actually heat up the noodles, so naturally he ate it dry watching some stupid reality TV show. A process he’d been through many times before as he’s done this almost every night for the past three years.

About ten minutes later, Dan was almost falling asleep, even with the last bites of the noodles in his mouth. He lay down, pressing his head against the TV remote and and accidentally changing the channel with his head to the news. Stupid news. Dan casually listened to the boring news reported as he gently fell asleep. He was abruptly woken up by a different news reporter loudly repeating the words that a new Omega Rights Law had been reversed.

“A law was put in place four years ago that any omega could live alone at any age, regardless of marital status. This law has been taken out and replaced with law fifty three of the Anti Omega Rights movement, ‘All omegas must currently be living under supervision of an alpha.’”

~

_Four years before..._

_“Dan, we’ve told you again and again, you can’t live alone. You’re an omega, not an alpha. People will make fun of you if you don’t act like one. Do you know how important the family reputation is? If you live alone and start acting like an alpha the whole family will take a hit. You can’t bring the family down.”  Dan’s mother told him, speaking softly as to not upset him._

_“All you care about is the family, the family’s reputation and my reputation as an alpha’s child. That’s all you care about, you don’t care about how I feel!” Dan shouted back. His mother looked genuinely concerned for him. She looked deeply into his eyes and just as she was about to speak-_

_“It’s probably just his first heat coming up, making him act up. It’s nothing, he’ll soon realise an alpha’s importance once he’s locked up in his room in a couple days.”  Dan’s mother looked defeated and broken as she nodded her head in approval to her alpha’s words._

_“But we do care about you sweetheart. We always will, you’re our child, you are so so important to us. You just don’t realise it yet.” Dan loved his mother, he loved her soft voice and how much she cared, but he’d love to live alone more. He needed independence. He hated living with his family, with his alpha father. His father didn’t love him anyways, he stopped loving him the day he found out he was having an omega baby boy. Omega males were very rare, and the least respected. People hated the idea of a male surrendering to someone like that. And it definitely didn’t help that Dan was gay._

_“I’m not important to Dad,” Dan said, and he knew it broke his mother's heart, and to get to his Dad, he had to break mum first. Dan first looked at his mother and then at his Dad who was still sitting on the other couch head looking at his laptop. His parents said nothing at first, just silently feeling guilty._

_“Maybe you would be better off alone,” Dad finally said. His mother gasped but kept quiet, she had to listen to her alpha. Why did she marry such a man? Why would anyone in their right mind ever marry and bow down to an alpha? Dan hated alphas. He decided right then and there he’d never love an alpha, alphas were stupid and horrible and mean._

_“Maybe I should, it’s not like you care!” Dan riled up, his heart rate and need to live alone increasing._

_“I care about my family, and only my family. I do not care for people who don’t want to be or aren’t in my family. From the way you’re acting, it’s clear you don’t want to be apart of my family. I don’t want you in it either,” his father spoke firmly and roughly. Dan looked over at his mother sitting next to him and watched as tears streamed down her face. Dan leaned against her and wrapped his arms around her. This action seemed to insult Dan’s father even more. “Get your filthy hands off my wife! You don’t belong in this family, get your hands off of her,” he yelled, standing up and making his way over to the pair. He quickly slapped Dan before Dan scrambled away._

_“Alpha,” his mother gasped. Dan got up and ran to his bedroom, putting a chair under the handle and flopping onto his bed. Minutes later he heard a pair footsteps coming up to his bedroom. He saw his door handle jiggle around before hearing his Dad curse on the other side. “Sweetie, please come out. We need to talk to you,” his mother said._

_“Talk some sense into you,” his dad added._

_“Mark,” Dan’s mother scolded him. “You’re not helping. If you still want a son by the end of this, I suggest you go away… I know that alpha’s are leaders but you don’t know everything about raising a child. Isn’t this what I’m here for?”_

_“You better talk some sense into that little cunt, he has to know who’s in charge around here,” Dan’s father said before walking off. As soon as Dan knew his father was gone he took away the chair and slowly opened the door._

_“Hey,” Dan greeted as his mother looked at him._

_“Darling,” his mother cried as she hugged him. “C’mon, let’s talk.” The pair sat on Dan’s bed, no one saying anything for a few moments. “I’m sorry your father said those things. He doesn’t really mean them, he just doesn’t want to lose you. Also, he’s stressed about work, if word does get out that you don’t want to be with your family, everyone will blame him.”_

_“Why are you defending him?” Dan asked. “He slapped me, he called me a cunt, he said he didn’t want me to be apart of this family. And you still think he hasn’t done anything wrong?”_

_“Of course he’s done things that are wrong, and he regrets them, but we need to forgive him. He’s just under a lot of stress.”_

_“You love me, don’t you?” Dan asked._

_“Sweetheart, of course I do, I love you more than anything.”_

_“Then what if Dad made me leave, and you’d never see me again? Could you forgive him then?” Dan tested her._

_“I’d have to. I’m only twenty nine, I only have three children. I’m meant to have ten. At this age I’ll never find another alpha, he is my alpha and he still has to impregnate me. He’s my alpha, I need him. If I don’t forgive him I’ll never be truly happy.”_

_“You aren’t truly happy now. He doesn’t love what you love most. He ignores what you love most.”_

_“He loves you. He needs you. He just doesn’t show it like I do. If you leave he’ll break. He’d feel awful if you ran away.”_

_“Good. I’m just a trophy to him, a thing to show off. He least favourite trophy, ‘world’s best dad at making gay omega sons’. He much prefers Lillith and Felix. The pretty pair, an omega girl and an alpha male. Then the reject, gay male omega.”_

_“It’s no secret that you’re unconventional. You’re different, Dan. People just aren’t used to it. But you’ll have to accept that, and if you do, it shows you just how strong you are. And maybe once they realise how strong you are, they’ll accept you too.”_

_“People will only respect me if they think I can have a big happy family, and everyone thinks that a child needs a mother. I can never be a mother, nor can I marry one.”_

_“Then you’ll have to prove that you can look after a child just as well as anyone else, won’t you?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Well if we’ve got that sorted, why do you want to live alone?”_

~

Dan is woken from his daydream to hear loud knocking at his door. It was nine thirty in the morning on a Saturday, why would anyone visit him? Dan got up off the couch, opened the door and was met with a very familiar face and a small group of children with her.

“Mum?” Dan whispered in disbelief. Dan’s mother invited herself in and instantly brought him into a big hug.

“Dan. My Dan. It’s time to come home,” she said, a broad smile on her face.

“What?” Dan gasped, not processing the situation. “Home?”

“Home! You’re coming home, didn’t you hear? You can’t live alone! You’re coming home. We set up your room and everything! You’ll move back in with us!”

“I can’t come home. This is my home.”

“The government said, you can’t live alone.” Memories of last night flooded back, when he was half asleep and a stupid news reporter was informing him of the news. “Come home. With Felix, he has children now! Lillith moved out, and you’ll come home with the new batch! Meet Ella, she’s three years old, and Andrew, he’s four years old, and these are the twins, Thea and Lola,” Dan’s mother excitedly said, pointing to two girls in dresses and two babies in a pram. “They’re only eight months old! Lillith just turned eighteen, Felix is turning twenty in a couple weeks,” she rushed her words, trying to fill Dan in on everything. “Oh! And I’m pregnant with another set of twins!” Dan’s mother grinned. Dan’s heartbeat was through the roof as he processed everything. “We’ve had renovations done as well, the house is twice as big!”

“I can’t move in,” Dan told her.

“What?! Dan, please. We can rekindle our family again, have everything back to normal.”

“I don’t want to,” Dan blunty said.

“Dan! You do,” she told him.

“No. I left, I intend to never come back. You have six children, with two on the way, you don’t need me,” Dan told her again. There was no way he was going back or talking to his Dad. He hadn’t seen any of his family in three years. He’ll just have to go to a omega home. “I’ll just go to a omega home.”

“Why on earth do you want to be in a filthy care home when you can with your family, with three alpha’s in the house! Why would you still want to live alone?”

“I don’t want to be dependent on anyone, especially Mark.”

“You’ve stopped calling him your father,” Caroline brokenly said.

“That’s because he isn’t my father,” Dan informed her. “I’m going to a care home, that’s it.”

“Well. I’m driving you. Get packing. Take what you want, we’ll keep everything else for when you move out of that awful place.” Dan ran upstairs to start packing. His mind still hadn’t really caught up with what was going on. His mother, who he hadn’t seen for three years had just appeared with her four children, telling him to move into his old house with his old family, because it was against the law for him to live in a house alone. Fuck.

“Are you ready, darling?” Dan’s mother, Caroline asked from downstairs, twenty minutes later. When she heard no response she rushed upstairs and walked into what she thought was Dan’s room and found him sitting next to a full bag of stuff, his head buried in his hands, sobbing. He felt so angry with everyone, even if they didn’t deserve it. He felt angry at his family, for thinking he’d so easily crawl back to them. He was angry at the government for taking away his rights. He was so goddamn angry, but he felt hopeless and unbelievably sad, he was surprised he still had strong emotions inside of him, he just felt numb. He felt all too much at the same time. He didn’t want his mother to see him like this, he didn’t want anyone to see him weak or broken or anything but strong and independent. He saw his mother walking towards him with a look of care and sympathy. He dodged her hug, wiped his eyes and walked out of the room, acting as if nothing had happened, because he wasn’t weak, and he certainly wasn’t crying.

The car ride was long, long, sad and awkward. His mother’s kids stared at him like he was a weird stranger, like he’d done something terribly wrong. Did his mum tell them what he did? He knew the children did not think good things of him, but he wondered how bad he was in their head. No one said anything for the forty minute drive, at one point Caroline turned on the radio to keep out the awkward silence, but it didn’t do anything.

Dan was relieved when they arrived at the home, glad he was one step closer to getting away from his family. The building didn’t look nice, it was big and covered in beige bricks and white window sills. There was a rather large garden, separating the two buildings. The garden didn’t look too bad, maybe even nice. He followed his mother and her children, (it didn’t feel like he could ever be related to them, they all looked like strangers,) into the courtyard and into a small building with ‘administrative office’ outside. They walked inside to see a small lounge with crappy blue sofas and a TV hanging in the corner with the news on, someone talking about this new law that had been put in place. Everyone took a seat while Caroline walked up to the desk on knocked on the glass that separated him and the administrators. A man opened up the glass and talked to Caroline for a while, Dan drowned them out, he didn’t want to hear what she had to say anyway.  

After hours of awkwardly waiting in the office, watching people come and go, Dan was finally given a key to his room. This was it, he was going to stay here for the rest of his life. He’d never marry or move back in with his family, he was destined to stay here forever. At least he didn’t have to pay for his own food and water anymore. He quickly said goodbye to his mother and her children who looked very mad at him for making them stay at this boring old place. He relaxed once his mother left, thankful she didn’t stay any longer. He took his key out of his pocket and opened up his room. The walls were brick, white and plain. There were two beds, the room was tiny. They each had their own tiny desks and chairs. They had an old disgusting mini fridge, a couple shelves to share. He looked over at his single bed, it looked awful, stiff and old and very uncomfortable. It also had no bedsheets on it, he’d have to go buy some soon. After putting his suitcase under his bed he walked out of his room to go find everything else, exits, food, common rooms. As he opened the door, someone who was just opening it fell down into the room. The guy groaned and rolled over, looking up at Dan. The guy had scruffy light brown hair and big eyes.

“Didn’t see you there!” the guy laughed slowly getting up and walking into their room. “So you’re staying with me, huh?” Dan kept quiet and nodded. “You’re lucky then, I’m amazing,” the guy laughed again. “I’m Chris,” he smiled, holding out his hand. Dan shook it. “Dan. Um, do you know where everything is? Like bathrooms and food areas and stuff?”

“Food areas!? You buy your own, mate, and bathrooms are at the end of the hall. There’s a cool room about three doors down, kind of a common room, a lot of people hang out there, it’s got a pool tables and stuff like that. It’s pretty cool,” Chris told him. “I’m actually going to head there in about an hour, you should come.” Dan nodded his head and left the room, not bothering to say goodbye or thank you. He left the building and went out to try and find somewhere that sold bedsheets, and to buy some food and water, since apparently no one supplied that here. He thought of staying here almost like just sharing a crappy apartment with someone. He didn’t really like Chris that much though, he seemed like an in your face type of person. Actually he seemed kinda drunk. He hoped Chris wasn’t always like that.

He found a nice set somewhere fancy, it was overpriced and expensive, but it was smooth and silky and something nice in the shitty home. He got some cheap chinese food and brought it back to his room. As he opened the door he saw Chris on his bed kissing some guy, at it looked quite heated. He blushed and quickly closed the door. He stood outside his door, unsure of where to go. He clutched his food and shopping and walked down to the courtyard. He saw a few other people around, a group of girls and a couple of guys. He took a seat on a bench and unpacked his chinese food, eating some and going on his phone.

“So, you’re part of the new bunch?” someone asked Dan. Dan looked up and saw a tall guy, instantly sensing an alpha. He had broad shoulders and blue eyes and nice hair and, _god_ , he looked nice.


	2. That's the Beauty of a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this early bc i just hit 1k followers on my phanfic blog on tumblr @phanfi-c !!

“I’m going down to the common room, you wanna come? Maybe microwave some of that food?” Chris laughed, making fun of Dan who was eating cold chinese.

“Yeah, that would probably be good,” Dan said, feeling embarrassed. Dan followed Chris outside and past the usual place where there common room was. “Isn’t that the common room?” he asked.

“We’re heading to the girl’s common room, they’re having a party. Haven’t seen the girls in a while, somebody’s going to get laid tonight,” Chris boasted.

“They’re omega’s though, right?” Dan questioned, asking why Chris would sleep with another omega.

“Yeah, but who cares? It gets me off.” Dan nodded, understandingly, but still a little horrified.

“Are we allowed to be in the girl’s common room?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, Phil’s totally chill with it,” Chris assured him. The name sounded familiar.

“You mean Phil, the head of this place?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, he’s awesome.” Dan thought back to when he first met Phil a couple weeks ago. Phil surprised him, an alpha running an omega home.  He was handsome and really kind, helping him settle into his room. Dan never known an alpha so kind, but then again they’d only spoken once so he was probably awful, away from his eyes. There was no alpha who was kind.

“I’ve met him before,” Dan told him.

“He might even be there, I love the guy, but it’s not a good idea, one alpha in a room full of omegas. They better be supplying some suppressants if you know what I mean,” Chris chuckled.

“Yeah.”

They finally arrived at the girls common room and to say Dan was intimidated was an understatement. There were people everywhere, alcohol in hand, half of the people underage.

“Everyone here is drinking alcohol!?” Dan explained, almost shouting over the loud music.

“Yeah, it’s a party!”

“But everyone here is underage!” Dan shouted, still very shocked at the situation.

“This is a party, of course there’s going to be alcohol,” Chris informed him, a little confused as to why Dan was so surprised about the abundance of alcohol.

“But isn’t everyone underage?”

“You’re the only one that’s underage here, this is a party for everyone who came here after the law was put in place, you’re the only omega who lives alone and is still in school. Who leaves their house while they’re in school?”

“Oh, ok.” Dan understood that, but he didn’t like it. There was no one like him? Was he really that odd? Now he understood why his father hated him so much, he was so different from everyone else, did no one else have a need to be independent? No one else hated their alpha parent?

Chris led him to a group of girls, a blonde one, a shorter blonde one and another blonde one with brown roots. “Hey ladies,” Chris smirked, joining their group. “This is my new roommate, Dan,” he said, pointing to Dan who also joined the small circle.

“Drink, Dan?” the blonde asked, passing Dan a plastic cup with some sort of alcoholic substance in it.

“Uh, I’m good!” Dan said, in a high pitched voice, feeling a bit weird that was someone was offering him alcohol.

“He’s underage,” Chris chuckled. The girl giggled and put the cup down.

“I’m Zoe,” she introduced herself. She had a tiny frame and kind of short hair, brown roots and the rest blonde. She seemed kind enough, she had a small and friendly voice. “This is Louise,” she said, pointing to a bigger lady, who giggled and kindly waved. She had bright lipstick and big eyes. Dan had seen her before, constantly laughing. “And this is Hazel.” Hazel smiled before going back to looking around the room, she looked like she was looking for someone. She had bright curly blonde hair and the same bright lipstick as Louise.

“Hello, lass,” Hazel cheerily said in an irish accent. Dan chuckled at her accent, loving it.

“Hello!” Dan said in the same tone. He watched Hazel look around the room again, checking for someone. “Are you looking for someone?” he asked, looking in the same direction as Hazel.

“Phil Lester,” she replied calmly.

“Phil Lester? Why does everyone love him so much?” Dan questioned, his head still not around the whole omega’s loving an alpha, he hated alpha’s.

“Have you seen the guy?! He’s a god. Who doesn’t have a crush on him?” Louise laughed, fanning herself.

“I don’t like alpha’s,” Dan admitted. Everyone gasped.

“What!? How can you not like alpha’s? That’s impossible,” Hazel questioned.

“They’re awful, they think they own everything! All they think about is themselves, I don’t like them. I’d rather date a beta,” Dan told them.

“What about your heats, don’t you crave an alpha?” Chris asked.

“I haven’t had a heat since I was fourteen.”

“How did you do that!? Heat suppressants that properly do the job are fucking expensive! And even the affordable ones still give you a couple heats a year.”

“Well, I’m fucking rich then.”

“I think Phil will change your mind, he’s gorgeous. And kind and he doesn’t love himself, he puts omegas first.” They all told Dan that Phil was kind and generous and kind, but he didn’t believe them, he was an alpha.

An hour into the party where Dan had met many people, but liked Louise and a guy called PJ the best. While in a deep conversation about the food at the party someone turned the music down and everyone went quiet and at first Dan was confused and then he saw Phil standing in the doorway, he said something witty and everyone cheered, going up to hug him. Dan kept his eyes on him as everyone started talking to him. Dan studied him as he rejected alcohol, as he helped someone to the bathroom who’d had a little too much too drink. As he stared at him he did realise how handsome he was all over again. He hadn’t seen him in weeks. Must be a busy guy. He watched him as Phil walked around to each clique and talk to them. As Phil got closer to his group Dan’s heart sped up. He wasn’t anxious about seeing a stupid alpha, was he? No, just anxious about Phil, he was the head, he had to act nice. He wasn’t anxious because there was an alpha, Phil was just an important person. That was it.

Phil approached them and Dan swear his heart would burst out of his body then and there, beating on the floor, for everyone to see. As if people didn’t know he was embarrassed, Phil hadn’t even talked to him and his face had was so fucking red.

“So, Zoe, how did that boyfriend go?” Phil asked.

“Ah, not the one for me,” Zoe admitted. “You found anyone special yet?”

“Nah, not yet,” Phil said, looking over at Dan. “What about you, Dan? You have someone special?” Dan looked down and kept on blushing.

“Dan says he doesn’t want to date an alpha,” Louise told Phil. Dan cursed in his head, don’t tell him that! It’ll ruin his chances with Phil. His eyes widened, did he just say ‘chances with Phil’? No way, he didn’t like Phil. _No._

“Daddy problems,” Phil chuckled. Dan smiled, thank god he didn’t take it too seriously. But seriously, he wasn’t crushing on Phil, even if Phil seemed nice now, as soon as he trusted him he’d betray him and treat him inhumanly. He couldn’t love Phil, no matter how nice and good looking he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update on sundays


	3. There's a Storm You're Starting Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates on sundays

“Dan! Get up, wake the fuck up!” Chris screamed, his annoying yappy voice vibrating through Dan’s eardrums. He opened his eyes to Chris panicked and packing a bag of his things. Chris and him made eye contact with Dan, and all Dan saw was Chris’s eyeballs, taking up 60% of his face popping out of his face by 2.1 meters. His eyes were bloodshot, Dan wondered that maybe Chris was just on some sort of drugs and he could go back to sleep, and the panic that Chris was experiencing was just in his head. Dan tossed over and started to fall back to sleep again before he heard that same nagging voice, Chris was screaming so loud he couldn’t even tell what he was saying.

“Go to sleep, it’s four in the goddamn morning!” Dan groaned, turning on his phone and looking at the harsh light. That was when he heard the ringing. A loud shrill was coming from speaker high up in the room. “The fuck is that?” Dan questioned, getting out of bed to look at the little white box.

“It’s a fucking alarm dumbass, there could be a fire, or there was a pretty harsh storm last night, maybe a flood? But we have to get outside right now so get your shit and let's go!” Chris yelled, packing a bag with his laptop and phone and a pair of pants, seeing as he was wearing none. Dan didn’t really know what to take, he really wasn’t supposed to take anything, but what if their was a fire? All his things would be burnt to a crisp. He grabbed a pile of random clothes and his laptop and slid his phone into his trouser pocket before running out of the room and into the front courtyard. He saw a lot of other omega’s, all of them male, he wondered where the girls where. He spotted PJ and slowly walked over to him, the gravel he was walking on sticking into his feet.

“Hey,” Dan sighed. PJ looked up from his phone to see a sleepy and pale looking Dan next to a very frantic Chris. The three of them stood there, feeling quite awkward. Dan wanted to ask what would happen, or how long they would be standing here for, but then he realised Chris and PJ probably haven’t been in a situation like this. He wondered if Phil would come out to talk to them. Dan shunned himself for looking forward to seeing such an asshole, for being hopeful that he’d see some stupid alpha. Even if Phil did come, it was very unlikely that he’d talk to Dan, there was at least forty other people out here. After about ten minutes of waiting Dan really wished he’d brought a bag with him, he was getting tired of carrying his stuff around.

“I hope we get to see Phil again, wonder if he’s seen Stranger Things yet,” PJ finally said.

“Yeah, I’d love to hear his take on it,” Chris replied. The conversation quickly died down and they were back to awkward silence. Dan couldn’t bear it any longer.

“So how long do you think we’ll be out-”

“Hey! There’s been a flood in the boys department, so you will all be staying with the girls while we fix this issue. It shouldn’t be more than a few days before you can get back to your rooms,” Phil said loudly and clearly from somewhere in the crowd of people, his authoritativeness made his mouth water. Wait. Authoritativeness? Mouthwatering? Those two certainly don’t go together. Phil was an awful, awful person, he was an alpha. Alpha’s weren’t nice, they were constricting, abusive and up themselves.

Dan found himself following the group of omega’s down to the girl’s side of the building, where everything smelled a lot nicer.

“I’ll trust you guys to not be mean to these ladies and make sure there’s no more than two per room!” Phil yelled from the other side of the wide corridor. “If any of you are stuck finding a room I’ll be here to help you find a room.” Dan panicked, he only knew a couple girls he couldn’t just go and crash in their dorms. He wanted to follow Chris and PJ but they had already disappeared into a room. Most of the guys had disappeared into rooms, a couple left knocking on doors. Dan froze, if he didn’t find a room quickly Phil was going to talk to him. He looked up and saw Phil taking someone into a room. That just left him standing there.

“Couldn’t find anyone, Dan?” Phil said, striding up to him. “I’m sure there’s a room left somewhere here,” Phil said gently and softly. He picked up Dan’s hand and gave it a squeeze. It was warm. Warm, soft and gentle. Did these hands really belong to an alpha? Phil looked him in the eye and smiled, almost if he knew Dan was on the verge of having a panic attack. Dan calmed down immediately and followed Phil. They knocked on quite a few doors before finding one that had room for Dan. Inside were Zoe, another male who he hadn’t met yet and Louise. Dan sighed in relief when he saw Louise, Louise was kind and sweet and caring. He didn’t know her well but she made him feel very safe. Phil smiled at Louise and the rest of them.

“This is Dan, that’s Louise, Zoe and Caspar. I’m sure they’ll make you feel very welcome. Anyway, I better be off. I hope you feel okay, Dan?” Phil asked, not yet letting go of Dan’s hand.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Dan smiled back and let go of Phil’s hand. Phil winked at Dan before shutting the door.

“Well I think he fancies you!” Louise cheered as soon as she heard Phil walk off.

~

Dan turned over and reached for his phone.

_6:01am_

He groaned and shuffled around. He looked around the room. He saw Louise and Zoe tucked up in their beds, soundly sleeping. Then he looked at Casper who was opposite him, sleeping in a sleeping bag like Dan. He was asleep too. How could he sleep? Dan thought to himself. Dan was so uncomfortable and hot in his sleeping bag. Dan unzipped it and sat up. He unlocked his phone again and decided to scroll through tumblr. Then a reminder popped up saying his heat was due and to take his suppressants. A very sleep deprived Dan thought back to last night, thinking if he remembered to take them. He probably did, he always did. And Dan didn’t feel like a heat was coming on, he didn’t feel needy or hot or anything. It was just the sleeping bag. Dan lied down again, fanning himself, this sleeping bag was very puffy, and definitely not built for sleeping inside in. As he tossed and turned in his heat filled sleeping bag his thoughts drifted, he thought about Phil. He thought about how nice his hands were, how nice they’d feel wrapped around his- How warm they were, how warm they’d feel under his shirt. He soft they were, how they were so nice to hold. He thought about Phil’s appearance, about his beautiful pale skin and black hair. About his manly cheekbones. His hot jawline. He was so beautiful. He thought about how kind he was. How lovely he was to speak to, how caring he was. He thought about what he was doing right now. He knew Phil got to work at about six, so he was probably up in his office by now. His soft pale hands working at his keyboard, and the computer screen casting shadows on those beautiful cheekbones of his. Dan wished he could see that in real life.


	4. Who is in Control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres sum smut

Dan peered into the window of Phil’s office, watching him work quietly. He watched Phil’s slender fingers slowly type across the keyboard, watched him take slow deep breaths. Why was he so obsessed with him? Everyone breathed, why did he like watching Phil breathe so much more than everyone else? What was this thing that possessed him to do such things. He was probably just tired, that was it, and Phil was calming to look at. Here he was at eleven at night watching a person he barely knew work without him knowing. He was pathetic. Phil was attractive. Why was he so clingy? After a couple minutes, he saw Phil getting up. He panicked and had no idea where to go, he’d definitely see Dan spying on him. Dan just sat below the window and prayed he wouldn’t see him. He was next to the office door so he probably would. Dan heard the door open and closed his eyes, because maybe if he couldn’t see Phil, Phil wouldn’t see him.

“You know, just because you can’t see me I can’t see you. It doesn’t really work like that,” Phil chuckled, holding his hand out to pull Dan up. Dan took his warm and soft (just as he remembered) hand and stood, blushing. “So what were you doing outside my office at seven in the morning in your pajamas?” Phil asked, smirking. He knew why, of course he did.

“I was- Just- I, um- I,” Dan stuttered, trying to find an excuse, but his brain was not working right now, Phil had just held his hand. He couldn’t just get over that. Phil Lester, owner of said beautiful hands had just held his hands.

“Well, since you’re here, maybe you could help me do some work? I could really use another pair of hands,” Phil asked, knowing exactly what he was doing to Dan, and how much he could drive him completely insane. Dan silently nodded and followed Phil into his office. He sent Dan to print things off and put letters under people’s doors and afterwards he’d praise Dan, telling him that he was such a good boy. Dan loved it, he felt on top of the world, Phil fucking Lester was praising him. They’d spent an hour together. Dan was still a little confused as to why he loved it so much. He’d never done this before, been so clingy and emotional. But he was happy, happier than he’d been for quite a while, he’d take it.

It was a couple minutes later as he was talking to Phil about how they were installing new plumbing or something really boring he realised why he’d been so damn clingy. He knew as he felt a hot flush run through his body, as he felt aroused and slick slowly running down his thigh. He panicked but tried to remain calm, Phil didn’t have to know, he wouldn’t know. But, of course he knows Dan is in heat, an alpha this close could definitely smell it. Dan saw Phil’s eyes widen but kept on talking, in his normal tone. Dan didn’t want to leave, he wanted to leap onto Phil and never let go, but he couldn’t do that either. He needed to get out of here fast, or maybe he could stay, and maybe Phil could… help him out. Didn’t he owe it to Dan after helping him for an hour.  He was so hard it had started to hurt. He knew he should leave and sprint away, but that would seem suspicious and everyone would question why he was running down the hall at seven in the morning. Dan remained where he was, unsure of what to do. He decided to hide his tent by putting his hand in front of it, so it wouldn’t seem so obvious. While doing that he accidentally brushed his hand against his member and let out a little whimper. Phil looked Dan in the eyes and smiled as Dan went bright red. He just wanted to leave, he got his time with Phil, he’s had enough.

“Would you like to sit on my lap? You look cold,” Phil commented, patting his leg. Dan didn’t know how he would fit on Phil’s leg, but he was certainly shorter than Phil. He slowly walked over to Phil and sat on his lap with his back pressing against his chest. As he let weight sit on Phil, he felt something hard press onto his lower back. Shivers ran through him. He felt Phil’s hot breath against his neck and he just got that more aroused. Phil kept typing on his laptop and it was driving Dan insane, how he could just ignore him like that? Dan was in heat, he needed Phil. If he didn’t get attention he might just force himself onto Phil... or scream. Dan ground backwards onto Phil’s hard on, trying to get him to pay attention to him. Phil didn’t react, he felt his breath hitch but he kept on typing like nothing had happened. Dan kept persisting and ground down again, swaying his hips, trying to apply as much pressure as possible. Phil finally stopped typing and grunted, grabbing Dan’s hips and grinding on them. Dan smirked, glad Phil was finally getting to him.

“Do you want some attention, baby boy?” Phil whispered.

“Please,” Dan whined, grinding some more. Phil lifted Dan up and spun him around so he was standing in front of him. Phil grasped Dan’s member through his sweatpants and gave it a squeeze, eliciting a moan from Dan. Phil leaned forward and pulled Dan’s trackies down, revealing Dan’s white briefs, and a perfect outline of his cock pressed against them. Phil ghosted his mouth along them, breathing on them. He gently sucked on his member while Dan closed his eyes and leant against the table, taking in the pleasure. Phil peeled his underwear down and a little cock appeared, it’s tip all red and leaking precome. Phil kissed Dan’s thighs, teasing him. He sucked on an area of skin, gently biting it, hoping to leave a hickey. After Phil was happy with his little mark he finally started sucking Dan off. He licked a stripe up his length and then slowly sucked on his tip. He looked up at Dan, to make sure he was enjoying it. Dan had his brows furrowed, he just wanted release. Dan felt Phil sink down on his length. Dan moaned and threaded his hands through Phil’s black hair. Phil slowly bobbed his head around Dan’s length.  Phil kept bobbing for a while, every time he went up he’d lick his tip, sending pleasure through Dan.

After a couple of minutes of it, Dan felt himself nearing the edge. “Close,” Dan moaned, his hands gripping the table behind him. Phil kept bobbing, quickening his pace. Seconds later he felt hot liquid squirt down his throat. Phil swallowed it and pulled off, a string of saliva from Phil’s mouth to Dan’s tip. Dan panted and slowly opened eyes and looked down at Phil. Phil rose from his chair and kissed Dan, kissing him slowly and putting a loving hand on his hip. Dan smiled into the kiss, happy that Phil did that for him instead of putting him back in his room. Dan looked down and saw that Phil was still hard. Dan gently brushed his hand against Phil’s member through his jeans.

“I wanna fuck you,” Phil growled into Dan’s ear. Dan’s breath hitched and eagerly nodded. Phil guided him out of his trackies and took off his shirt. Phil removed his own shirt. He pushed Dan against a wall with his back facing him. Phil pulled a packet of lube and squirted some into finger, which he pressed up against Dan’s hole, slowly spreading his pale cheeks. Phil traced Dan’s rim with the cold substance. Dan whined and shivered.

“Please,” Dan whimpered as Phil pushed in his index finger. Phil curled it against his walls, searching for Dan’s spot. Phil inserted another finger, scissoring them, stretching him open. Eventually Phil’s fingers brushed Dan’s prostate, he jerked upwards and moaned whorishly.

“Is that you’re spot, omega?” Phil growled. Dan whined in returned and grinding back onto Phil’s fingers. Phil’s fingers brushed the same spot and he shivered and groaned.

“Please, Alpha, please. Fuck me,” Dan whispered. Phil nodded and slowly removed his fingers, leaving Dan empty and needy. Phil used the slick from Dan’s hole and rubbed it on his cock before positioning himself against Dan’s entrance. Phil slowly pushed his tip in, stretching Dan’s hole. Dan groaned, and opened his mouth to it’s fullest, silently screaming at the stretch. He’d never had another cock inside of him before, nothing this big. Fuck, it felt so good. Dan whined and furrowed his brows as Phil pushed in further. Dan clutched onto the wall, desperate for something to hold onto. Phil pushed in further before Dan interrupted.

“Wait. Please, can I turn around? I want you deeper, I want to look at you,” Dan whispered, his voice barely audible. Phil pulled out and spun Dan around. He slowly kissed Dan, smiling and moaning into the kiss. Phil picked up Dan and put him against the wall, his two legs around his hips. Dan clung onto Phil, infatuated by Alpha smell all around him. He hated that he liked it, but those thoughts disappeared as Phil pushed his tip back in. Dan through his head back against the wall, banging his head but he barely noticed the pain, all pain being overcome by immense pleasure. Phil slowly pushed all the way in, Dan moaning at every inch. Phil slowly pulled and out and started thrusting. Dan couldn’t even comprehend how much pleasure he was having. All his senses were flooded with pleasure. He relished in Phil’s smell, making his head spin. He never wanted to leave Phil, ever. He wanted to never not smell this. It was warm and homey and instinctual and lustful. He felt physical pleasure as well, Phil’s alpha cock stretching his hole, his member rubbing between his and Phil’s stomachs. Minutes later Phil had a steady rhythm going, and Dan had gotten used to the feeling, being able to form coherent words now.  

“Phil, uh… shit, want you to fill me up. Want you to fill me up. Fill me up, ah, please,” Dan whined, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Please,” Dan whimpered.

Phil, out of nowhere, came inside with a grunt. Dan felt Phil’s legs shake at his head shot up, looking at Phil who’s eyes were glassy and was panting. Dan was going to protest, but he was sure he took his suppressants, they did the same thing as birth control right? Sure. Dan loved the feeling of Phil’s seed inside of him. Even though Phil has stopped thrusting, the feeling of Phil’s cum made him tip over the edge, spilling onto their stomachs. Dan opened his mouth again, silently screaming. He’d never felt this good before, it was unbearable.

“Put me down,” Dan blurted. Phil quickly obliged, setting down Dan who slid down the wall and onto the carpet. “Phil. Phil. Phil,” Dan whispered, closing his eyes but reaching out for Phil. At this point Phil was a little more clear headed, unlike Dan who was still in heat and shivering, grabbing for Phil. Phil thought about what he’d just done. His cum was inside of Dan, he could get pregnant. But he didn’t put his knot inside of him so that was probably fine, and maybe Dan was on birth control or those special suppressants, but then again if he’d gotten his heat he clearly wasn’t. It would be fine.

Phil crawled into Dan’s arms and settled his head onto his chest. Dan dozed off immediately, and Phil heard soft snores. Phil mentally screamed, Dan was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. Phil had always wanted Dan, but not like this. He was just happy to be with Dan though.

Phil picked reached over for his phone and checked the time. It was seven forty five. He ought to be working, but he had to take care of Dan, he was sure a quick nap wouldn’t do any harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates on sundays aest either 12am or 10am! also there was a song written for this where u can find on my tumblr @phanfi-c


	5. 'Til We Back Out on the 405 with Baby Bash

Phil creaked open his eyes, stretching and rolling around. He then realised he was on his office floor. Why- oh. All the memories from only a few hours earlier came flooding back. He turned his head and sure enough, there was Dan, a sleeping beauty. Phil smiled and leaned over to kiss Dan’s cheek, not noticing he no longer smelled of lust and slick. He put his head and down and watched the omega sleep. Eventually he grabbed his phone to check the time. It was twelve. They’d slept for quite a while, he wasn’t surprised Dan was still asleep though. He’s in heat after all. Phil put his head back on Dan, expecting to smell that intoxicating omega-in-heat smell, but nothing came. Nothing. Dan wasn’t in heat. He wasn’t… That could mean three things, Dan was never in heat, just maybe sprayed some scent on him and pretended to be in heat to get in Phil’s pants, but that was very unlike Dan, he could never imagine Dan lying like that. The next one also included Dan lying. That he’d been in heat for about four days and no one could tell and it just finished now, also, very unlikely, the third, Dan was pregnant. Also, very unlikely. Right? Dan couldn’t be pregnant. Sure, he didn’t wear a condom, which was extremely stupid, but Dan was probably on birth control, surely. Then he realised, if it’s not the first two, then he’s pregnant. Pregnant.

Pregnant.

Phil panicked, this was not supposed to happen. Sure, he was supposed to have kids, he wanted kids. But not to someone he wasn’t bonded with. Or someone he’d only met a couple times. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Phil looked up at the ceiling, hopeful. Then he started to plan. He and Dan would get married and bonded and he would move in and Dan would work at the home. He couldn’t leave Dan now, that was his child, it was his fault for not wearing a condom. This was his responsibility. He had to help Dan as much as he could.   

“Shit,” Dan whispered. Phil looking around and saw Dan sitting up, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Shit,” Dan sobbed. He brought his legs up to chest and sobbed. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Why was he so stupid. Phil looking at the crying eighteen year old. Phil shuffled over to Dan who was clearly ignoring him.

“Dan,” Phil said softly and gently. He reached out to Dan, placing a hand on his knee. “Dan?” he repeated. Dan quickly picked up Phil’s hand and locked their hands together.

“Hold me,” Dan sobbed. Phil quickly pulled Dan into his lap. Dan rested his head on Phil’s thigh, his hand still holding onto his. Phil looked down at Dan wet, red and blotchy face. He had snot running down his face. Phil used to his free hand to run his fingers through Dan’s curly hair.

Dan had never had anyone take care of him like this before, he’d never had anyone hold him before. He couldn’t stop crying, but he knew that Phil was there, and he trusted Phil. Phil would make him feel okay. For the first time, Dan depended on someone else to make him feel okay.

“It’s going to be okay, Dan,” Phil whispered.

A couple of minutes later, when Dan had calmed down Phil felt Dan pick himself off his lap and sit up. His glassy eyes blinked up at the ceiling. He wiped away tears and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Dan breathed, looking down again. “I shouldn’t have come to see you, it was stupid.”

“I should’ve been more mature. It’s not completely your fault, and it’s not the end of the world, we can sort this out,” Phil assured him, taking his hand and holding it. “I won’t leave you.”

He and Dan sat together for what seemed only minutes, but actually had been two hours. They hadn’t done anything, just held each other.

By then they were both dressed and tidied up a bit. Phil had been working for a couple hours with Dan sitting in his office playing on his phone. Phil didn’t want to send Dan back immediately, he thought he’d keep Dan with him until the day was over. Luckily no one had wanted to see Phil so the day was pretty quiet.

Phil sighed, it was almost four thirty, and he and Dan hadn’t talked about it yet.

“Dan? I think we should get married,” Phil stated. Dan looked up at him, confused.

“Huh?”

“And you should move in with me, you can’t stay here.”

“What?” Dan was still confused, but mostly shocked. Move in with Phil? Marry Phil? “I can’t do that, you- we- we can’t,” Dan refused.

“Why not?” Phil asked.

“You don’t want to marry me, you still need to find someone you actually love. If you marry me, you’ll never have that chance. We barely know each other.”

“I’ll get to know you, Dan. I’ve been meaning you to ask you out anyway, I’ve always liked you. I’m not going to force you to do any of this, but I think it’s best. Even if you don’t want to marry or live with me, please, let me be apart of this child’s life, okay?” Phil asked, or more pleaded, he’d do anything to see his baby.

“Why are you being so nice? You could do whatever you want with me, why are you being so kind?” Dan questioned, he just didn’t understand. “You’re an alpha. Even if you are a kind one, why are you being so nice to me? I’m young and obviously troubled, I’m seventeen and almost homeless. Put your energy into something less pathetic.”

“Dan, for one you aren’t ‘something,’ you are ‘someone,’ someone who’s brave and independent and definitely not pathetic. Someone who is ‘seventeen and almost homeless’ isn’t pathetic, they’re strong. You’re strong, and I would love to have you as my husband,” Phil said, confident, while staring into Dan’s big eyes. It hurt Phil that someone who was so brave thought so lowly of themself.

Dan wanted to cry, he’d never had anyone tell him that, or think of him like that. He’d never pictured himself brave or strong. Dan wanted to believe Phil, to trust him. To marry him. Phil made him feel worthy and valued, of course he’d want to marry someone like that, he wanted to marry Phil. But he didn’t know if he believed that Phil was going to stay with him and take care of him.  

“You don’t have to believe me, or trust me. Just let me take you home with me. Please, give me a chance?” Phil pleaded.

“Okay,” Dan sighed.

“Wonderful! You can come home with me tonight then!! We’ll grab some of your things on the way out. Is that okay?” Phil said, his eyes glistening and sparkling with happiness. His face lit up as soon as Dan agreed to it. It looked so genuine.

They both got off the ground and stretched. Phil grabbed his work things and packed them into a bag, he also grabbed Dan hand as they walked down the hallway together.

“Hey,” Louise said as soon as Dan entered the room.

“Hi,” Dan greeted smiling at her before picking up his things.

“Where are you going?” she asked, concerned.

Dan stood up, his arms full of clothes. “Just going to stay with a friend for a bit,” Dan informed her, smiling.

“You ready?” Phil asked, leaning on the doorway to the room. Louise’s head immediately shot up after hearing Phil’s voice. Louise didn’t even have time to ask what was going on before both of the boys left the room.

Dan happily skipped down the hallway, he didn't know what he was happy about, if he was honest. But I mean, Phil was with him, he liked Phil. Phil made him feel safe and warm, and had promised to take care of him.

The pair hopped into Phil’s fancy car, Dan had never been in such a fancy car before. The seats were beige and leather and his it had tv screens on the back of the seats and on the dashboard.

“Your car is amazing,” Dan gushed.

“Just wait til you see my apartment. It’s a bit small though, we should probably buy a house soon. Or we can stay in the apartment, we can do whatever you want,” Phil told him, wanting to make Dan as comfortable as possible.

Dan settled in quickly, and Phil was perfect. Living with Phil was so easy, so peaceful. He almost didn’t believe he was an alpha, but he was and he was okay. More than okay, wonderful. Dan and him became best friends as well as fall in love with each other. Phil took him to every appointment he had, and before he knew it he was five months along. He had grown to trust Phil completely, Dan was hesitant at first but now he couldn’t help but cling to his alpha. They were bonded but they had never gotten married. Phil and Dan were still thinking it out. Maybe they would never get married. Dan liked that idea, while marriage was always portrayed in movies as romantic and beautiful, the marriages Dan had seen had been awful, they’d been a burden, Dan never wanted his and Phil’s relationship to turn into that. So every time Phil suggested they get married, Dan turned him down. Phil knew he loved him though.

~

“Phil! Phil fucking hurry up I’ve been ready for fucking ten minutes and you haven’t even gotten into the shower!” Dan yelled, slipping on his shoes. “We have to leave in now!!” Dan shouted frustratedly. He felt like they did this every time they left the house, or maybe Dan was just hormonal. “Phil, I swear to god, if you don’t-”

“I’m here! I’m here, I’m ready and yes I took a shower last night! Wallet, keys, phone! Okay let’s go I’m driving our appointment is at ten and yes we're having an ultrasound,” Phil rushed, bursting into the front lounge room where he saw Dan standing in front of the door, a baby bump showing. Dan stood in awe every time Phil did this, answer every question and address every concern Dan had even before he said anything. The two rushed out the door and hopped into Phil’s new car, well it was theirs. And it was a stupid car, it was huge. They were having one child, their old car could handle that just fine. Dan found it endearing though, Phil going to buy a new car for their baby. Dan had gotten him to stop him from buying them a house. While Dan was home most of the time he often went and helped at the home, earning some extra money.

“So, we’re going to find out today,” Phil whispered excitedly as they backed of the driveway.

“Find out wh- oh. Yeah, we are,” Dan replied, worried. Today they were finding out if the baby was having an omega or an alpha, and a boy or a girl. Dan was worried sick, he knew he couldn’t handle an alpha. Phil and another alpha would destroy him, they’d team up on him and ruin him. Dan was scared.

“It’s going to be okay,” Phil told him, patting Dan’s knee. Phil and Dan had gone over this subject many times, Phil knew how scared Dan was. “Even if it is an alpha, we’ll raise them right, I promise. Our baby will respect you just as much as he does me, he’ll respect all omegas. That is what I was taught, and what this one will be taught too,” Phil promised Dan. Dan let out a shaky sigh. He had to remember what Phil had done for him, and how much he loved and trusted Phil. Phil knew what was right.

Dan made their way into the waiting room a couple minutes later, an hour after that Dan was lying on a bed, with weird things plastered on his belly.

“Okay, so. We know the gender, and if you’re having an alpha or omega. But before we get to that I have just a little surprise,” Dan’s nurse said excitedly. He brought round the black white screen to show Dan once more. Phil leaned in as well to look at the screen.

“So, this your child, right?” The nurse said, pointing to a blob to the left of the screen. Dan and Phil nodded. The nurses finger moved to the right. “And this is child number two,” The nurse smiled. Dan’s eyes widened, twins?! Phil turned to look at his mate, looking at the screen with big glossy eyes. Phil snaked his hand into Dan’s and held onto it as tightly as possible.


	6. You Were a Vision in the Morning When the Light Came Through

Her hair flowed through his fingers, it was indescribably soft. It was thick, blonde, curly hair that belonged to his daughter. As he played with it he heard snores coming from the tiny toddler beside him. Dan looked over at him, who had curled up by his side. Tiny hands were holding onto Dan’s long shirt, keeping Dan next to the little boy. Dan’s eyes traced back to the sleeping beauty who had curled up in his lap. His little alpha girl, so soft and sweet. He’d never known gentleness like this. He’d never known love like this. Dan teared up as he was overcome with happiness and love from these two little toddlers. Marilyn rolled over, off his lap and onto their giant couch. Dan slowly got up off the couch, to check on dinner, as he crept into the kitchen he looked behind him, just to see Finn one last time, curled up on the couch. Then he noticed Marilyn scooching over to the right, probably looking for her mother, but found her brother instead. She cuddled him anyway.

“They’re asleep,” Dan whispered, snaking his hands around Phil, was hunched over the stove, stirring some sort of stir fry. “It’s our two year anniversary tomorrow,” he continued.

“That went quickly,” Phil commented, but he kept stirring. “We’ll have to do something special.”

“I want to get married,” Dan said firmly. Phil stopped stirring. He didn’t say or do anything. He slowly turned around. He was met with a determined looking Dan who had now crossed his arms over his chest.  Phil was still silent.

“Are you… being serious?” Phil whispered.

“Very serious. I love you Phil. We redefined what a family looks like in my head. I want to redefine marriage, so marry me,” Dan told him. Phil leant down and kissed him, tears spilling from his eyes. “I also want another baby,” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips.

“O-Okay,” Phil sobbed, leaning against the counter, and bringing Dan with him. They kissed.

“Baby number four,” Dan giggled.

“Daddy,” Phil chuckled back.

**Author's Note:**

> u can also read this on tumblr @phanfi-c and my main blog is @danplease if u wanna check that out?


End file.
